Pietro Polendina
|First Appearance ="The Greatest Kingdom" |Music Theme = |Voice Actor =Dave Fennoy }} '''Pietro Polendina '''is an renowned Atlesian scientist and the father and creator of Penny Polendina. He makes a brief appearance in "PvP", and has a proper debut in "The Greatest Kingdom". Pietro is voiced by Dave Fennoy. Appearance Pietro is an elderly man with dark skin and short, balding white hair. He wears a green cap with oval-shaped glasses. He wears a red vest over a cream shirt with a pink bowtie. His dark mustard pants and leather boots match with his cap and red-brown belt. Pietro uses a special chair to aid himself with movement. This chair is built to have four moveable legs, and is white and green in color, with yellow accents. Personality Pietro is described by Maria Calavera as "one of Atlas' finest minds" that works with the Kingdom of Atlas on its technological projects, being capable of restoring Penny following her apparent destruction. He is kind and excited to experiment on his latest projects, though Pietro's intellectual excitability makes him somewhat scatter-brained. In addition to his work with the Kingdom of Atlas, he also volunteers to help the people of Mantle. History Pietro is described by Maria Calavera as "one of Atlas' finest minds" that works with the Kingdom of Atlas on its technological projects, having been the one to build her prosthetic eyes and adjusting them every decade. He is first seen briefly watching the Vytal Festival match between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos in "PvP". When Penny is violently destroyed by Pyrrha, he reacts with restrained emotion, gripping his chair tightly. Following the Fall of Beacon, he built Yang Xiao Long's new prosthetic arm before it was sent to her. Upon their arrival in Mantle, Maria Calavera introduced Pietro to Team RWBY. There, he explained his business in the city; aiding the citizens by providing them prosthesis. Pietro informed them he had heard of the team through his daughter, Penny Polendina. After the creatures of Grimm attacked the city, Pietro and Maria watched as Ace-Ops captured the Huntsmen. Powers and Abilities He is an Atlesian engineer that is capable of creating and repairing high-grade technology, as shown through the creation of Yang Xiao Long's prosthetic arm and his recovery and repair of Penny Polendina. Trivia *Pietro is based on Mister Geppetto from Pinocchio. *His first name, "Pietro", comes from "petros", which means "stone" in Latin. *His last name, "Polendina", comes from the derogatory nickname that Geppetto was given because his yellow wig is similar to polenta (boiled cornmeal) in the original story. Gallery Concept Art Pietroturnaround.jpg Screenshots - Volume 3 "PvP" V3 09 00076.png Screenshots - Volume 7 "The Greatest Kingdom" V7 01 00044.png V7 01 00045.png V7 01 00046.png V7 01 00047.png V7 01 00050.png V7 01 00052.png V7 01 00053.png V7 01 00054.png V7 01 00079.png V7 01 00082.png V7 01 00083.png V7 01 00091.png V7 01 00092.png V7 01 00093.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human